


Not All problems Could Be Solved

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis have some problems with his homework, Ridicule, This is awfully cute, W H Y, his friends comfort him in the end, typical problem, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis still hadn't gone back and Arthur was getting worried, clicked the pen audibly at the side of his face to hear it better, it was like a metronome in a way.Maybe he did offend the guy, he'd always been so sensitive about things, but Arthur didn't blame him. After all he was worse,he was a coward. A sore loser.Heh,loser. How original.





	Not All problems Could Be Solved

**Author's Note:**

> I made this like 5 months ago or something along those lines, really old. I made this when I was struggling with my self-esteem when it comes to math (Which is hard, dammit) It's stupid

They were back at Arthur's garage,with the doors shut, it'll be fully dimmed if there wasn't three lights hanging on the ceiling, with one not working anymore, and it was.. inconvenient, it was on top of Arthur's work desk which meant he can't do much without the sunlight.

Arthur gave his workdesk a quick glance, he'll fix it tomorrow, maybe Lance will lend him a hand. When Arthur just sat in front of his uncle's van he named 'Sadie'. He kept on thinking about sketching up a new blueprint.

Then something snapped his mind out of it a loud yelling, that sounded like a girl's. Must be Vivi.

"Leeeewww, no no no no! and no!! This is wrooong you dum-dum!"

"B-but, Vi."

"No buts, mister! You may be younger than all of us but that doesn't excuse how much of a nickampoop you are." Arthur knew he shouldn't be laughing but then he remembered that Lewis can't even do Phytogorean theorem at age 16.

He laugh aloud earning him a push from the giant. He almost fall back but Arthur managed not to fall,and clenched his stomach for emphasis.

"ohmyGodohmyGod, my stomach- God! Ugh..oh m-my G-God!"

Vivi also laughed alongside him, still holding her pen in one hand, then she asked Arthur about the seemingly complicated question, Arthur just replied in between laughter, he couldn't breathe when he heard the question it was just too easy. It was the one Lewis was struggling with.

Lewis grunted now with blood rushing to his ears, he pouted and darted his eyes away from his friends.

"Guuys." They didn't listen.

Arthur figured it was a bit unfair to criticize the guy after all he's the youngest out of all of them, Arthur decided to apologize although it was half-assed more than anything.

"So-sorry,bud." Lewis was still angry and stomped out the room.

"Ah look, he's mad now.."Vivi said with a fake disappointed tone.

"Now he can't do his tests."

"Want me?"

Vivi seemed to think for a moment, Arthur always had done their homework when they didn't even ask for it, I guess that what makes Lewis dependant, Arthur had been spoiling him.

"Why do you always do our homework?"

Arthur wasn't at all shock because he got the answer in the back of his mind already.

"I guess I just wanted to help you guys in any way I can, even something as insignificant as homework." He chuckled a bit.

Vivi nodded before handing him the papers.

"Thank God, tutoring Lewis is a fucking nightmare" Vivi groaned and head out.

_____________________

 

Lewis still hadn't gone back and Arthur was getting worried, clicked the pen audibly at the side of his face to hear it better, it was like a metronome in a way.

Maybe he did offend the guy, he'd always been so sensitive about things, but Arthur didn't blame him. After all he was worse,he was a coward. A sore loser.

Heh,loser. How original.

He snapped his mind out of it with a tiny laugh and stood up from the wooden chair, that seemed like it didn't belong in the garage.. more like in a dining table,well he did grab it from the dining room/kitchen.

He stood up and the chair screeched against the rusty tiled floors, Arthur stretched his back with a groan. And went to the living room to see Lewis sitting there looking at his laptop, frustrated.

Arthur was genuinely worried, Vivi was already asleep beside him after watching some zombie movies, there's even a scream coming from the TV and the sounds of the undead,it didn't really falter Lewis. Even though it was really loud.

Arthur quickly grabbed the remote that was placed on the glass-edged table and shut the TV off with a push of a button.  
When he turn his attention away from the annoying TV he saw Lewis looking at him with a confused expression, then Arthur realized the room was still very dim, he was probably just a silhouette.

He turned on the bedlamp beside the couch,the room was half-lighted with an orange hue to accompany the boring white walls.

Lewis was still squinting his eyes, he blinked a few times, adjusting to the new light and focused on Arthur,then his face slowly contorted with recognition and gave him a small smile.

"Lew?..What are you doing staying up late?"Arthur slowly walk towards the two, Lewis and Vivi was draped with a blanket presumably his. he didn't mind, but Lewis' behavior was worrying.

"Lew.." He sat on the arm chair since Lewis' side was already accompanied by a snoring woman in blue, "Listen, bud it's okay not everyone's a genius." Lewis gave him a look and Arthur almost fall back on his chair when he realized what he just said. And how Lewis took it.

"N-no wa-wait, no that's not-.." He face-palmed seemingly disappointed and frustrated with himself.

"Ugghhhh, what I mean is.. not everyone is smart so it's okay to fail." Lewis was still giving him a look.

"I m-mean, y'know what I m-mean. human flaws and all that junk."

Lewis was still looking at him weird,his sweat glands started working,

"Umm..uhh.. know." He wanted to groan again,he was in hysterics. He really hated when people took it the wrong way.

It took a few minutes then Lewis smiled a bit sadly.

"I know..ehh,but..I could work my way up,no?"Arthur nodded.

"But.. I didn't.. I'm a-..an idiot" That's when something inside of Arthur snapped and it was apparent with the way he clutched the armrests with the both of his arms, his eyes widening.

He stood up and slammed Lewis' computer, putting it aside.

"No you aren't." Arthur said firmly,but Lewis seemed unconvinced.

Arthur went back to his uncle's favorite armchair with a thud.

"You are not an idiot! In fact you're the most smartest, strongest guy I know, you always knew what to do in missions. Always uncovering those nasty culprits,and having a high IQ doesn't prove anything! I have a high IQ,and look at me I'm a coward I'm always running I'm stupid when it comes to decisions-" Lewis cut him off. "Arthur,stop."

"Uhmm.."

"You lowering yourself won't make me feel better.. "

"But I'm still glad you tried,I am worrying about being better."

"Vivi just seemed so tired and disappointed in me and.." He bit his lip.

"You laughed." Oof, there it is the ultra-mega super guilt coming at Arthur with the speed and impact of a bullet train.

Arthur wanted to apologize but Lewis stopped him before he could.

"..Is okay Arthur, I'm not angry or anything. I'm pretty dumb,huh? Of course I'd be laughed at." Arthur curled his fingers,the guilt was overwhelming and was swallowing him whole.

"I.. just wanted to make the both of you proud.." He scratched his cheek with his index finger, looking away from amber eyes.

Vivi's eyes shot up

And Arthur stood up.

Mystery was already curling at Lewis' legs.

Lewis was confused.

Arthur hugged him and Vivi hugged him as well and turn his chin to make him face her,she glared at him.

"Hush,you. We are so proud—"  
Arthur continued "—of our big boy."  
mystery barked in agreement.

Lewis blushed at that,why do they keep calling him a 'big boy'? It's embarrassing.

Lewis just stood there being sandwiched in-between all of his friends.

"We raised you good." Arthur wiped away a fake-tear and Vivi nodded, Mystery barked again.

"You drove the van all night long when everyone of us slept comfortably, you're so brave and kind-hearted, and is always there to protect me—"

Vivi continued "—we are so,so proud of you."

Mystery barked again, seemingly to understand their conversation.

Lewis didn't know why they'll go this far to comfort him.

He smiled.


End file.
